


Big Gay Erotica

by Hammylams



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sarcasm, Unrequited Crush, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammylams/pseuds/Hammylams
Summary: So Scott Pilgrims cool gay roomate was staring at him like a lion would stare at its trapped prey before it pounced monsterously upon the poor creature. How had he gotten into this mess?Well Stephen stills, now a recently out of the closet gay man, had one simple answer - being gay around the weirdest of Scott's friend.





	Big Gay Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> 2 months on this website and I've already had so much fun and I can't wait for summer to come and exams to be over so I can create more stories but in the meantime here's a piece from a (from what I've seen anyway) fairly lack of fics ship. Anyway hope you enjoy.

So Scott Pilgrims cool gay roommate was staring at him like a lion would stare at its trapped prey before it pounced monstrously upon the poor creature. How had he gotten into this mess?

Well Stephen stills, now a recently out of the closet gay man, had one simple answer - being gay around the weirdest of Scott's friend. Stephen had some respect for the man as it seemed that the only reason Scott hadn't died of malnourishment or abandonment was because of the responsibility of the gay man now staring lustfully in front of him.

Didn't he have some psychic boyfriend... Stephen was sure that Scott had been bitching about something of that nature during their last band practice. But Scott had then wallowed about his dis-interesting relationship with Ramona which had yet to turn sexual and honestly, Stephen zoned out. Scott had a pretty bad habit of falling into self-pity.

Okay, he mentally scolded himself, focus on not coming out of this scenario unmolested. After all, wasn't Wallace wells much further away from his just moments ago. Joseph would be annoyed, especially since he had been the one to help him realise who he truly was but the man was basically a bigger bitch than even Julie had been and at least she would occasionally sleep with him or give him head.

Now he was just being a massive idiot; worse than Scott in most ways. Kim would probably be defending herself if Wallace was doing this to her but now she had Jason anyway.

"I'll just be leaving now." Real smooth Stephen. Congratulations. That will stop the predator that was on his ass. Oh wait, look at that; now you've got hands wrapped on your waist. Ass, really.

"Don't be leaving so soon, kitty." The gayer (is that even a word?) man growled possessively as his surprisingly strong arms led Stephen back to the single couch in the shared apartment of Scott and Wallace. He gently pushed the newer gay (yep that isn't right but in this situation what could he do) man onto the couch and climbed on him with the weight to cause suffocation to poor Stephen.

Both of their lips met for a chaste kiss that was quickly interrupted by the nip of teeth on lips from Wallace to Stephen that left a small possessive mark on his lips. Joseph would be pissed, Stephen quickly thought unhelpfully before lips were seared and attacked his throat.

From the professional nature that Wallace used to get Stephen hard in seconds you would think he had been doing this since birth (and isn't that a disturbing thought during this - whatever this was) as his tongue lavished his throat and his face rubbed against Stephens beard in such a forceful nature that was sure to leave burns on the mans face.

His attractive face, Stephen had to admit since the man could get away as being a Greek god when he didn't have a feral grin latched on his face which didn't seem to have stopped around Stephen since the man had come out less than a week ago. He should have known something was up when the older gay man had invited him to his apartment which was currently inhabited by one Scott Pilgrim.

He hissed like an endangered cat (now even Stephen was getting into the cat imagery after Wallace had not stopped saying "kitty" since Stephen had arrived only minutes prior) as he felt teeth bite down on his neck and ravaged it like a dog to a bone. So was this the power dynamic - Wallace a big scary and forceful dog who clasped the innocent kitty Stephen in his mouth? If his arousal was anything to go by then Stephen didn't mind.

He thought he should be more angry or non-consenting but he realised that he didn't mind like he probably should have - he trusted any friend of Scott, especially one who had helped the other mans life for so long. Even though he wondered if it came more from an attraction to Scott if those looks that Wallace were always giving to Scott were anything to go by.

But a gentle lick to one of the bruises to his neck short circuited his brain as Wallace worried and cared for the bite marks he had just created on the blank canvas of Stephen's neck. Even when he had been in a sexual relationship with Julie she never took the initiative or was that aggressive and would never go lowly enough to leave a hickey.

He had at one point in his time childishly whined and complained but he was glad he had been a hickey virgin - the way Wallace brought nothing but pleasure and the undercurrent of pain through his slow calculated movements was driving him to insanity.

A sudden noise of a zipper being pulled down permeated the air and he dully noted it was his own before a hot mouth engulfed his dick. He had always been proud of the impressive length and thickness of his cock and it brought him nothing but satisfaction when a small choking noise broke it's way from Wallace's nose. The older man quickly brought his head up and noted: "Kitty is quite the strong soldier", he purred before dropping his mouth back upon Stephens cock.

A groan washed around the room and the noise would have turned the coldest of faces into crimson embarrassment. Stephen didn't care though as he felt the entirety of his cock washed into a portal of pleasure and infinite warm space. He wondered if Wallace had any gag reflex or if his inner body had a whole universe covered in a latex body shape of skin and humanity.

This coherency and sophistication would surprise many who knew Stephen but he was the talent for a reason and he knew his English degree would come in handy eventually. But this also meant that he hadn't come completely undone which Wallace magically seemed to know as he aggressively worked on bobbing his head and seeking out complete satisfaction and pleasure for Stephen.

After a short few minutes more of these actions had Stephen finally losing it. He let out a long and loud groan that lacked any manners or coherency and its volume was enough that the poor neighbours would be blushing and sending the two occupants of the home dirty looks for weeks to come. Unless they were as perverted as Wallace who's eyes were glazed over in lust and satisfaction as Stephen came forcefully down his throat while he tepidly tried in vain to grab Wallace's hair.

Wallace looked as exhausted in his efforts as he slumped against Stephens chest but Stephen, not one to leave his sexual partner unsatisfied, brandished Wallace's also fairly impressive cock after he pulled down the mans shorts and began to jerk him off.

Stephen was curious on giving a blowjob and would have to try if they decided to continue this sexual escapade another time (which his mind practically begged for) as their positions were not well suited for such an act. Still Stephen had many years of giving a hand job (even during his relationship with Julie thankfully, although he hadn't thought of it at the time) and got to work on his usual technique. He wondered if it was too forceful but Wallace gave no grunts of pain and only moaned and helplessly as he gasped at the movements and actions that Stephens roughed and calloused hands were supplementing to his cock.

Minutes later gasps had become a welcome guest in the apartment as Wallace came completely undone at the core as Stephens hand worked dutifully at his task. Wallace face was still being supported by Stephens rock solid chest while his ass rested on Stephens lap as the drying came became plastered to the two to connect them physically like glue.

Wallace finally came in complete submission and a polar opposite to his earlier dominance and aggression as though his mouth work had drained him and now the man was in a helpless state of exhaustion and sleepiness. Stephen desired something similar and found the other mans warm presence and body gave him comfort and he found he could get quite comfortable with each other. So he too rested with the other, older gay man and was prepared for a short rest before they decided on what to do next.

Of course, at that moment, Scott Pilgrim had to walk in with his girlfriend in tow. The two took a quick look at the scene they had walked in on, looked at each other and quietly decided to walk away. Not before Scott had to slam the door in a way that the two occupants could hear and they woke from the beginnings of their slumber in a shock. Soon, though, Stephen adjusted to the scenario and with overwhelming sarcasm replied;

"I guess this kitty deserved what they got, huh puppy?"

Stephen deserved the punch in the shoulder he got.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end. That's the first "erotic" scene I've wrote and honestly its so bad I'm really worried but I didn't know what else I could have done with this pairing but I'm coming to love it really. Anyway hope you enjoyed as always and leave a kudos and comment if you liked (I understand if you have any criticisms and I would be honoured to be given suggestions for improvements as well).


End file.
